Promise
by HeyPantat
Summary: Oneshot; 'What would happen if what happened didn't happen' He made a promise to her, one that he would keep. Well, she made a promise to him too, one that she would never want to break.


Hey. Well, I love 'homecoming' so much.

So, I thought what would happen if what happened didn't happen? Then this came. And, I'm still working on Explain this to me. So yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own ADJL okay?

* * *

They were fighting for lives. The lives of all the magical creatures was at stake. If the Huntsman managed to make his wish, then it would all be over.

As they were fighting, the skull rolled along the dance floor, with Jake following closely behind. He wasn't about to let the Huntsclan destroy the magical world. He chased after it, but the skull was caught by the huntsclan. He looked up, it was Rose. Jake stared, waiting for her to do something. He couldn't read what Rose would do next. The two of them began to circle each other, and Jake held his breath as he heard the Huntsman say, "Huntsgirl, hand me the skull."

He knew, everything was in place. All that was left was for Rose to throw the last skull over to the huntsman. Jake saw Rose's eyes move from him to the huntsman, then back again. He still couldn't read her. He didn't know whether she would throw the skull to him or the huntsman. Her eyes stopped moving when the huntsman yelled, "If you ever want to see your parents, you will do as I say."

Jake's eyes widened, so that's what this is about. Finally, he saw the confusion and fear in Rose's eyes. He knew that this was what made Rose turn her back on him; her parents. Because all she wanted was a normal life, and the huntsman knew that too.

It all happened so fast. Rose threw the skull to the huntsman then started attacking Jake. He dodged all her blows, not wanting to hit Rose. "Your parents," he exclaimed. "That's why you're doing this."

Then she repeated the those words again, the words the huntsman and Jake knew too well. "All I wanted was a normal life, but the huntsclan took that away from me. And now there's only one way this could end, Jake." Out of nowhere, Rose took out her chain and chained Jake. She wanted him out of her way. Although Rose was unsure of how she could end this, she knew it when she hit the huntsman directly with her staff. The huntsman fell, the impact was so hard that as he fell, the skull broke into pieces. And soon, all the skull in the mouths of the gargoyles broke, including the heads of the gargoyles.

Everyone was utterly shocked, but Lao Shi took advantage of the brief pause and attacked the clan, the rest of the dragons following suit, except for Jake, who was chained down. It was as though they were defenceless, for the huntsclan fled, jumping from the rooftop of the pantheon. They took their huntsmaster along, and soon, only the dragons, Trixie, Spud, and Rose were left. Rose ran to Jake to unchain him. He turned into his human form as the rest gathered around him and Rose.

"I meant for that to happen," she began. "I could have wished for the total annihilation of all huntsclan, but they're humans too. I can't take away their lives."

Lao Shi nodded his head, "I understand. I do believe that lives should not be taken simply."

Rose smiled but was disheartened when Trixie began saying, "But what now? The huntsman knows who the American Dragon is. He could easily hunt you down, you and your family Jakie."

Before Jake could speak, Rose said, "That's why I'm leaving the huntsclan. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and your family, Jake." She turned to him, "I'll make sure they're all safe. I promise."

Jake smiled. "And I'll keep my promise to you too. I'll help you find your parents, Rose."

All Rose could do was smile, smile along with the dragons and Trixie and Spud. Suddenly, Jake thought aloud, "Wait, if you leave the huntsclan, where will you go?"

Rose's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that at all. "You could stay with us," Haley said, smiling. The sound of her voice was sincere, and Rose felt assured. Nonetheless, she said, "I... I can't."

"Give me one good reason why you can't," Haley said.

Rose stuttered, "It... it'll be rude."

"No it won't," Haley shrugged off Rose's worry. "My parents like you. It's like they already know you from the way Jake talks about you."

"Haley!"

"What? It's true!" Haley admitted while the others laughed. She continued, "So it's settled. And anyway, how are you going to protect us if you live so far away, right?"

Rose smiled, the feeling of acceptance brought nothing but joy to her. It felt fast, but a few hours later, she found herself asleep in a soft comfy bed, her stomach full after eating a nice home-cooked dinner made specially for her arrival. For once in Rose's life, everything felt perfect.

=.=

The wind howled and the stars twinkled in the night sky. Jake was out on dragon duty, while Rose was atop a rooftop of a building in front of the Long's residence. She squatted down, hiding herself from the people who were attempting to break into the house of the people she loved. When the time seemed right, Rose whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Ready. Huntsclan here we come," Haley replied, changing into her dragon form and jumping out from the rooftop, following closely behind Rose.

_I'll make sure they're all safe, Jake. I promise._

* * *

I wrote this in 30 minutes.

I like this story. Really. :)


End file.
